Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a support structure similar in function but distinguishable in structure to a halo-type support ring adapted for use as an operative component of an external fixation assembly for an ankle or other area of the patient's body. The support structure includes an annular base dimensioned and configured for disposition in surrounding relation to a leg area associated with the ankle being stabilized. An extension structure comprising a plurality of extension members is connected to the base, wherein the base and extension members are structured for connection to one or more strut members disposed in interconnecting relation to and between the support structure and the other components of the external fixator assembly.
Description of the Related Art
In the medical treatment of pathologies including, but not limited to, injuries, fractures, etc. to the bone and joints, external fixator assemblies are commonly used to maintain segments of the bone in an intended and/or required stabilized orientation. By way of example, fixator assemblies of the type described may be utilized to treat the fusion of bone tissue as well soft tissue injuries, and situations involving a union of bones which otherwise are difficult to heal. As such, known or conventional fixator assemblies vary in structure, dimension and configuration and are correspondingly adapted to be used with various portions of the body to which they are attached.
Typical fixator structures include one or more connecting bars or rods as well a plurality of clamps for adjustably securing fixation pins, wires, etc. to the bone portions being affected. Further, transfixion pins or wires of the types commonly utilized may extend completely through the bony tissue or may be anchored therein, such as when the long bones of the leg are involved directly or indirectly with the treatment or healing procedure. Further, the term “transfixion member” is generally recognized in the medical field as including the describing of elongated pins which extend completely or at least partially through the bony tissue involved. In contrast, smaller, thicker “half pins” may be utilized in substantially the same manner to stabilize affected tissue but being of a length insufficient to extend completely through the affected bone, joint, etc. This term may also be used in a more generic sense in referring to stabilizing devices, other than pins, such as wires, reduction wires, screws, clamps, etc.
In addition, known external fixator assemblies of the type described may also include support rings which encircle a corresponding body member, wherein such rings or like support members serve as a supportive base to facilitate proper location of the aforementioned transfixion members. Accordingly, it is commonly understood in the medical profession that fixator assemblies are used to maintain proper orientation of one or more of bones or bone segments relative to one another to facilitate healing or alignment.
However, the proper stabilization of tissue typically associated with the joint areas of a patient's body such as, but not limited to, the ankle joint as well as the wrist and other smaller bones associated with the hand involves additional considerations. In particular when dealing with the ankle area and the associated tissue serving to interconnect the foot to the lower portion of the leg, the fixator clamps or fixation clamps support blocks are frequently connected to an encircling halo-ring or like support member. These devices are mounted on the ring or other support member to properly position a transfixion pin or like member at a proper height or corresponding distance above the supporting ring in order to engage and thereby properly orient the affected bones of the ankle joint to the foot. In utilizing these support blocks, transfixion clamps, etc., one commonly recognized problem or disadvantage associated therewith is the possibility these devices obscuring important or necessary portions of the ankle joint when X-rayed. In addition, the proper placement of one or more of such clamps, support blocks, etc. is time consuming for medical personnel and may lack a certain versatility and/or accuracy associated with the accurate placement of a transfixion pin or like transfixion member in the fixed orientation or otherwise support of the various bones of the ankle joint.
Accordingly there is a need in the medical profession for a support structure which is at least minimally similar in function, but clearly distinguishable in structure, from a known halo-type ring support structures. Such an improved support structure allows greater versatility in the positioning of interconnecting struts serving to interconnect and support various components of an external fixator assembly in their intended operative position. Further, the dimension, configuration and overall structure of such a proposed support structure is such as to be usable with an external fixator assembly of the type used to stabilize the ankle area of the patient. As such, the support may be disposed in interconnected, spaced relation to an ankle stabilization portion of the external fixator assembly and in surrounding relation to an adjacent leg area associated with the ankle being stabilized. The proposed support structure of the present invention is structured to facilitate the support and connection of a plurality of interconnecting struts. Further, the support structure is also structured to have mounted thereon and/or connected thereto a plurality of transfixion members which extend radially inward from the proposed support structure into engaging relation to the relatively long bones of the corresponding leg area.
Accordingly there is a need in the medical profession for an a support structure component useable as part of an external fixator assembly which more efficiently stabilizes the hard tissue associated with the foot and ankle areas and/or the associated bones of the lower leg.